Relation déroutant dans Vivaldi
by Tinker tinker4
Summary: "ada apa denganmu ? kenapa memandangku begitu ? aku Cuma mau lihat buku itu ?" "Kau menindik telingamu ?" "kau tahu ! kemarin aku bertemu seseorang "kau belum makan malam. Ada masalah apa ? "tidak ada pacar kedua atau ketiga lagi ?"Kisung/Kyusung complete
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : **they belong to themselves and God, but the story is mine

**RATED : T **for teens

**CASTS :** Yesung, Shindong, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Hyuk Jae and the other

**GENRE :** romance friendship

**WARNING :** just simply chaptered fic,unofficial pairing, complicated words, typos with alternative universe, out of character,shounen-ai, bad idea,don't like the cast or pairing just go back.

**Summary :**kegemaran baru menguntit dan menguping mereka berdua terdengar bukan seperti seorang Cho bukan ?/"hei,kau itu tampan, pintar tapi seperti orang bodoh dimataku"/menyeringai itu yang kulakukan lihat aku melirik Kim Kibum yang memandangku datar/"bolehkah aku minta semuanya berhenti dulu untuk beberapa waktu atau selamanya ?"

* * *

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar tukang cari muka, apa maksudnya membuat muak saja!" seisi kelas memandangnya ketika ia selesai menggebrak meja dengan sekuat tenaga.

"e….Yesung duduk, kumohon" Shindong memandang teman sebangkunya takut. Dan setelah Yesung benar-benar duduk Shindong menarik napas panjang.

"ada apa denganmu, Yesung"

"bilang pada manusia satu itu, berhentilah mondar-mandir didepan kelas kita dengan tampangnya yang memuakan" Yesung mengepalkan kedua tanganya erat-erat.

"kau tahu ada saatnya kau benar-benar terlihat menakutkan"

"memangnya aku hantu"

"mirip kalau sekarang dilihat"

"Shin"

"oke yasudah jangan dilihat hiraukan saja"

"sudah kucoba tapi jika 10 kali apa aku masih harus bersabar"

"pura-pura dia tidak ada"

"tidak bisa"

"anggap dia setan"

"memang"

"hanya ada satu cara" Yesung mengerut bingung begitu temanya berlalu.

"nah ini dia" Shindong menyodorkan seseorang dengan memegang kerah belakanganya kelihatan sekali jika temanya itu sehabis menyeret seseorang itu.

"nah kau Kim Kibum kau bisa melakukan-terserahlah apa yang kaulakukan asal mejaku ini tidak mengalami cacat, atau melayang entah kemana" Shindong mendorong Kim Kibum dengan benar-benar mendorongnya lalu berlalu dari kelas.

"dasar gendut, menyebalkan, menyeret orang seenaknya saja astaga harga diriku" Kibum menggerutu sambil memandang Shindong yang berlalu sampai hilang dari pandanganya, dan saat ia menoleh ia melihat Yesung memandangnya dengan pandangan bodoh khasnya.

"kau ternyata galak bum bum" Yesung memandangnya takut sambil memeluk diri sendiri. Kibum tersenyum miris kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"maafkan aku" Yesung mengerjap dua kali lalu tersenyum.

"hei,kau itu tampan, pintar tapi seperti orang bodoh dimataku"

.

.

.

.

.

aku sering bilang padanya aku suka senyumnya dan tawanya tapi adakalanya aku benci melihatnya, misalnya saat ia tersenyum dan tertawa pada Kim Kibum, hoho jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalnya dan dia yang lebih dulu mendapatkanya bagiku itu terdengar tidak adil-sangat ! kegemaran baru menguntit dan menguping mereka berdua terdengar bukan seperti seorang Cho bukan ? harusnya dia yang melakukanya padaku tapi kenyataanya dia orang pertama yang memandangku remeh dan mencampakanku. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli bukankah ini jauh lebih menarik ?

"Yesung kau berisik !" permainan dimulai-

Yesung yang sedang tertawa langsung mengedarkan pandangan dan cemberut ketika menemukan sosok menyebalkan di bangku pojok belakang dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan ekspresi menyebalkan diwajahnya, uhh….ingin rasanya melempar wajah itu dengan meja didepanya.

"oh maaf…kukira bukan hanya aku yang bersuara" menyeringai itu yang kulakukan lihat aku melirik Kim Kibum yang memandangku datar setelah Yesung berseru padaku sebenarnya tidak benar-benar datar aku melihatnya menghela napas dan kilatan itu dimatanya kita bersaing bukan ? aku tidak peduli dia temanku atau malah sahabatku jika urusanya sudah menyangkut Yesung itu tidak berlaku lagi dimataku.

"tapi suaramu yang paling berisik" aku berkata tanpa memandangnya sambil memasang earphone di telingaku, ha kena kau ! tanpa basa-basi Yesung mengambil langkah lebar menghampiriku ah wajah itu semakin manis saat marah. Dia mencabut earphone yang hanya kupasang ditelinga kiriku dan membanting ponselku kelantai.

"dengar tuan menyebalkan aku malas meladeni kelakuanmu ini kelasku, jadi pergilah sebelum nasibmu sama seperti ponselmu !" ada denyut menyakitkan didada kiriku hal yang paling kubenci dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut namaku walaupun sekali, aku memilih tidak peduli dan mendekat padanya.

"kau tahu berapa harganya ?"

"sangat…" dia mendesis dan mengangkat tangan.

"oops…tangan halus seperti ini tak cocok untuk memukul Yesung" aku mengusap punnggung tanganya dengan ibu jari, seringaiku bertambah lebar melihat wajah datar Kim Kibum yang tertekan.

"jangan sentuh-sentuh" oke cukup ! bel sialan itu menghentikan semuanya tapi tak apa aku menang aku mengelus pipi tembam dan halus itu sekali lalu berlalu dari kelasnya, melirik perlahan Kim Kibum yang memandangku penuh arti, kau tahu benar Kibum-siapa Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

Aku memandangnya yang tengah memilih-milih rasa es krim, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertanya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

"sudah memilih ?" tapi justru suara itu yang keluar.

"hm…" mengangguk seperti itu saja membuatku tersenyum.

"cokelat biskuit lagi ?" senyumnya melebar aku mengacak rambutnya.

"jangan diacak-acak nanti kusut" aku tidak tahu itu memang bukan kata menyakitkan tapi dada kiriku berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya.

"Bum Bum ! kenapa diam kau tidak memilih ?" dia memandangku bingung tapi cukup untuk membuatku tersenyum lagi.

"sama denganmu saja"

"kau agak pendiam hari ini…" katanya menatapku sambil menyedok es krimnya.

"pendiam bagaimana ?"

"biasanya kau bercerita hal-hal lucu atau merayuku…" kata terakhir pelan dan dia menunduk.

"jadi kau ingin aku merayumu ? aku baru tahu kau ternyata senang dirayu"

"oh lupakan kata-kataku tadi"

"ayo mengaku saja"

"makan saja es krim mu nanti meleleh"

"kalau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja" setelah itu tawanya meledak aku tersenyum geli melihat matanya yang hanya menyisakan garis melengkung hanya dengan melihatnya tertawa aku bisa melupakan semua hal atau yang berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku mengantarnya pulang setelah selesai dengan kencan sederhana tadi dengan Bis aku tidak tahu tapi jauh lebih senang daripada dengan kendaraan pribadi, dia tertidur dengan bibir bergerak-gerak lucu. Pikiranku kembali dengan kejadian dikelas tadi pagi dan nyeri itu kembali membuatku sesak apa aku harus berhenti dia_ Koibito_ ku aku mencintainya begitu sebaliknya tapi aku merasakan hal lain tentang dirinya, seperti bagian lain yang ia sembunyikan dan berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun nama itu lagi dia sama sekali bukan rivalku kalu boleh mengaku dia justru sahabat baiku, tapi kadang aku tidak mengerti sisi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkadang memperlakukanku seperti orang yang berbeda sepertinya aku belum benar-benar memahaminya.

"Bum-Bum ayo turun" ternyata Yesung sudah bangun dan kami sudah sampai kenapa cepat sekali-atau justru aku yang terlalu lama melamun.

"Bum-Bum ?"

"hmm.."

"kau ada masalah ?" nada khawatir itu terdengar jelas aku harus mengataknya sekarang sebelum kesempatan ini justru menghilang.

"Yesung !" dia mendongak menatapku sendu.

"ada apa ?"

"aku menyayangimu"

"aku juga" dia maju memeluku aku tidak membalas hanya memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

"boleh aku bilang sesuatu ?"

"katakana saja" aku menarik napas wangi biji kenari bercampur melon dari dirinya sangat kuhapal begitu lembut.

"bolehkah aku minta semuanya berhenti dulu untuk beberapa waktu atau selamanya ?"

.

.

.

.

Lee Hyuk Jae memandang miris keadaan keluarganya yang unik atau malah aneh, Ayahnya seorang pengangguran yang begitu terobsesi dengan sepeda, adik perempuanya dengan rambut dipotong bob dan gayanya yang sungguh _old fashion_ rok kotak-kotak berenda sebetis, sweater rajut pink menyala, kacamata ungu, dan kaos kaki hijau yang sudah_lupakan, dan ibunya yang begitu mencintai selendang dibanding dirinya, serta dirinya sendiri yang tidak mau mengakui keadaan keluarganya yang seperti ini.

"yang ini lebih enak dari yang kemarin" Hyuk Jae melirik temanya yang tengah memakan_ bubur ramen_ hasil karyanya, ia tak bisa memasak dan ketika semua makanan kecil di lemari pendinginya sudah lenyap ia menemukan sebungkus _ramen instant_ dan memasaknya karena ia yang memang sama sekali tidak tahu cara memasak ia merebus ramenya terlalu lama hingga benda itu tak berbentuk seperti layaknya _ramen_.

"kau memujiku atau ingin menambah ?" sahabatnya hanya nyengir sambil menyodorkan mangkuk yang telah kosong.

"jadi bagaimana kejadianya"

"dia meminta putus kemarin"

"putus ? memangnya kau ada masalah apa denganya"

"tidak ada setelah mengantarku pulang dia bilang begitu"

"lalu kau menyetujuinya ?" Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"aku bilang padanya jika ini yang dia mau baiklah"

"hanya itu ?"

"memangnya ada yang lain ?"

"setidaknya kau bisa bilang untuk memintanya memikirkan keputusanya atau apa dia yakin ?"

"entahlah, sebenarnya aku masih berharap denganya" Hyuk Jae mendengus dan memandang sinis temanya.

"tentu saja dia begitu, bahkan saat bersama Kim Kibum kau hanya terus memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun !" Yesung tersedak.

"jangan sebut nama itu !"

"jangan ?" Hyuk Jae menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"dengar Yesung aku mengerti kau masih punya sesuatu terhadapnya bahkan setelah bersama Kibum kau mungkin terus berkata kau membencinya tapi kenyataanya ?-"

"Hyukie"

"-kau sama sekali belum melupakanya aku tahu itu" Yesung menghapus airmata yang entah sejak kapan turun.

"kau bahkan mau menangis untuknya apa pernah kau melakukanya pada Kibum ? menangis karena apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadapmu ?"

"tidak sama sekali tidak bukan ?"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana ?"

"tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, kau jauh lebih tahu dirimu sendiri dibanding aku Yesung" Hyuk Jae memeluk sahabatnya yang menangis semakin kencang.

"dengar aku masih berharap kau mau memikirkan baik-baik hubunganmu dengan Kibum, mungkin saat ini kau belum menempatkanya ditempat dimana seharusnya dia ada karenamu"

"dan satu lagi aku lebih senang melihatmu bersama Kibum daripada Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

hola mau nambah utang lagi :p dengan fic yang semakin awkward...

sekian ...

review please (/\) !


	2. who ?

**DISCLAIMER : **they belong to themselves and God, but the story is mine

**RATED : T **for teens

**CASTS :** Yesung, Shindong, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Hyuk Jae and the other

**GENRE :** romance friendship

**WARNING :** just simply chaptered fic,unofficial pairing, complicated words, typos with alternative universe, out of character,shounen-ai, bad idea,don't like the cast or pairing just go back.

**Summary : **  
**"ada apa denganmu ? kenapa memandangku begitu ? aku Cuma mau lihat buku itu ?"**|**"Kau menindik telingamu ?"**|**"kau tahu ! kemarin aku bertemu seseorang**|"kau belum makan malam. Ada masalah apa ?|"tidak ada pacar kedua atau ketiga lagi ?"

* * *

ada yang mau tink sampein dulu. banyak banget review yang bilang bingung sama ceritannya tink juga -_-.

** 24**

Yesung suka sama kyu, tp pacaran sama kibum. tp skrng KiSung udh putus.. sbenarnya gimana hub KyuSung dl?

boleh sedikit menyampaikan komplain, atau apa namanya, aku bingung.. hehe (jgn marah y)

aku suka dg ide crita dan cr penyampaian nich crita.. tp aku sedikit bingung, karena menurutku, tanda baca untuk rangkaian crita kurang.. jadi seperti setiap kalimat nya nyambung trz. dan ini yg menyebabkan bingung.. mungkin hanya aku yg merasa bgtu kah..

Skali lg jgn marah y.. hehe

Tp aku suka ma nich crita.. bt

Penasaran..

Lanjut!

Oke fic ini Tink bikin super ngebut karena dibuat cuma satu setengah jam doang (dan tanpa editan -_-), tink cuma ngerasa gak enak karena fic2 lain belom bisa diupdate, dan masalah bahasa Tink itu mau coba ngikutin gaya bahasa yang sama persis sama fic ini jujur waktu tink baca sebuah cerpen(tanpa judul) dan hanya 3 lembar tink bener-bener dibikin pusing ama cara penulisan cerpen itu, jadi Tink pengen nyoba dan masukin ke fic ini ternyata kalian juga berpikiran sama, sama aku. Jadi gimana apa masih belom ngerti ? Tink juga pengen nge-remake fic ini tapi kayaknya sayang dan malah bikin kalian tambah bingung, jadi buat update kali ini Tink bakal jelasin tentang masalah pairing utama KiSung/KyuSung anggep aja terusan yang kemarin. Tapi peringatan jangan protes kalo ada tulisan "End" gimana deal :D !

* * *

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk di depan meja belajarnya dan merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan diatasnya, pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah buku lusuh yang sudah koyak disana-sini tapi masih bisa dibaca. Ia membuka buku itu, halaman pertama terdapat tanda tangan beserta nama dibawahnya 'CHO KYUHYUN' yang ditulis dengan huruf besar.

"dasar bodoh" gumamnya. Dua tetes airmata jatuh dibuku itu, tahu bahwa itu airmatanya Yesung menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya lalu mebalik-balik halaman buku tadi sambil melamun.

**Pemuda itu hanya mebolak-balik buku pelajaranya tanpa minat, ini sudah berlalu tiga hari sejak ia pindah sekolah disini, dan selama itu ia sama sekali belum memiliki teman satu muridpun kecuali buku setebal 300 halaman yang isinya sama sekali tak ia mengerti '**_**hidup yang membosankan**_**' pikirnya. Lalu bel sekolah berakhir berbunyi. Ia menggendong tas punggungnya asal dan menggapit buku tadi di lengan kirinya, ini bulan Juli, koridor sekolah terasa panas hari ini sekedar angin lewatpun tidak ada. Harusnya tadi ia membawa jacket '**_**dasar bodoh'**_** umpatnya pada diri sendiri.**

"**Yesung !" kepalanya berputar pada suara itu '**_**siapa'**_** lalu ia melihat pemuda jangkung berlari-lari sambil melambai kearahnya.**

"**apa aku mengenalmu ?" tanyanya setelah pemuda jangkung itu berada dihadapanya. Pemuda itu tertawa lalu menarik tanganya.**

"**aku Kyuhyun teman sekelasmu kau juga siswa baru bukan, masa kau tidak tahu ?" Yesung berjingkat lalu menarik tangannya cepat, memandang pemuda itu curiga.**

"**ada apa ?" pemuda itu memandangnya bingung. Pipinya terasa panas tiba-tiba karena reaksinya tadi.**

"**bu..bukan apa-apa, senang bisa bertemu" ia berbicara menunduk dan segera berjalan pergi.**

"**hei ! kau mau kemana ?" pemuda itu menyusulnya.**

"**pulang" jawabnya singkat. Lalu pemuda itu menarik tangannya kembali, ia segera menyentakannya.**

"**kenapa kau lakukan ?" tanyanya takut.**

"**ada apa denganmu ? kenapa memandangku begitu ? aku Cuma mau lihat buku itu ?" Yesung mengalihkan pandangan pada buku ditanganya, pipinya panas kembali kenapa ia terlalu bereaksi berlebihan sih.**

" **hei aku juga punya lihat ! kau juga suka matematika yah, sudah berapa soal yang kau kerjakan ?" **

"**aku baru membelinya tadi pagi, tidak aku tidak suka matematika, aku bahkan tidak mengerti isinya" pemuda itu tertawa.**

"**kau jujur sekali ya" tawa pemuda itu semakin kencang, karena merasa diremehkan Yesung menendang kaki pemuda itu.**

"**aduh !" ia segera meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan langkah lebar.**

"**hei ! tunggu aku !" pemuda itu berlari dengan kaki diseret-seret tapi cepat sekali dan sekarang sudah berada disampingnya.**

"**kau ini aneh ! akukan sedang berbicara padamu"**

"**apa itu sakit" Yesung menatap kaki pemuda itu.**

"**tentu saja, tapi tidak apa laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng !"**

"**tapi bukanya tidak boleh menangis" Yesung menambahkan.**

"**ya terserahlah..tunggu jangan lari lagi"**

"**sebenarnya maumu apasih" seru Yesung jengkel.**

"**bagaimana jika pulang bersama" Yesung memutar bola matanya tapi tetap menurut.**

"**naik bus kan ?"**

"**tidak, aku bawa sepeda motor bagaimana jika naik itu saja"**

"**tidak, aku tidak mau"**

"**kenapa ? bukankah lebih cepat"**

"**aku takut" katanya lirih dan pemuda itu kembali tertawa dan menarik tanganya lagi.**

"**jangan lari lagi dan jangan tendang kakiku lagi. Kalau begitu ayo kita naik bus saja" pemuda itu menyeretnya.**

"**lalu sepeda motormu bagaimana ?"**

"**sudah biarkan saja !"**

Yesung sangat ingat pertemuan konyol itu, bagaimana setelah itu hari-harinya selalu ada kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menjengkelkan dan 'berani' maksudnya melempari mejanya dengan kertas atau penutup pena saat ia sedang serius mendengarkan guru, mencoret-coret bukunya, memeluknya didepan kelas…apa yang barusan ia pikirkan ? ia tak sanggup membayangkan lebih jauh tentang Kyuhyun yang 'berani' tapi dia baik tak jarang ia selalu membantunya dan membelanya jika ia melakukan kesalahan dan hal yang menjadi rutinitas mereka, Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi rumahnya setiap sore dan mereka akan mengerjakan buku Matematika 300 halaman mereka bersama lalu malamnya jalan-jalan pergi ke café atau belanja. Ngomong-ngomong soal belanja, ia membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan kantong biru kecil. Sebuah anting-anting dengan bentuk not lagu berwarna hitam.

"**Kau menindik telingamu ?" mereka sedang berada di kedai es krim di kawasan Apgujeong, tempat favorit Yesung.**

"**memangnya kenapa ?" Yesung justru bertanya balik.**

"**berapa buah ?"**

"**hanya dua kiri dan kanan"**

"**kenapa hanya telinga kirimu yang kau pasangi anting" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun kesal.**

"**memangnya ada masalah jika hanya telinga kiriku yang kupasangi anting !"**

"**tidak, tapi jika dua lebih bagus. Berapa banyak anting yang kau miliki, yang mana yang paling kau sukai ?"**

"**kenapa jadi membicarakan anting ! kau mau pakai ?"**

"**tidak ! aku pasti terlihat menggelikan jika memakai benda itu"**

"**jadi kau mau bilang, aku menggelikan ?"**

"**memangnya aku bilang begitu, kalau kau yang pakai justru terlihat manis" Kyuhyun menyendok es krim rasa pistachionya, lalu memandang Yesung.**

"**kenapa diam"**

"**ah-itu.."**

"**aku tahu alasanya…."**

"**dasar menyebalkan !" Yesung bersedekap.**

"**hm…ayo pergi" Kyuhyun menyeretnya.**

"**hei kita mau kemana ? es krimnya bagaimana ? apa tidak sayang" **

"**diam, ikut saja"**

"**untuk apa kau membawaku kemari, jangan-jangan kau memang mau memakai anting ?"**

"**berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, bodoh"**

"**kau yang bodoh !"**

"**dasar cerewet" dan Yesung hanya bisa diam.**

"**tolong nomor dua dari kiri" Kyuhyun berseru pada gadis pendek didepanya. Gadis itu menyerahkan benda yang diserukanya.**

"**tidak buruk…menurutmu bagaimana ?" Yesung memandang benda itu, kecil memang tapi unik dan akan lebih bagus jika ia yang memakainya.**

"**lucu, kau mau memakainya ?"**

"**tolong bungkus, aku mengambilnya" Yesung kembali merenggut ketika Kyuhyun justru mengabaikan pertanyaanya.**

"**ambilah !" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kantong kecil itu padanya.**

"**apa ? bukanya kau mau memakainya ?"**

"**bukankah kau tahu, telingaku tidak bertindik"**

"**tapi.."**

"**sudahlah ayo pulang"**

Dan Yesung tidak ingat bahwa hari itu hari ulang tahunnya, ternyata Kyuhyun memberi itu sebagai kado walaupun Yesung tidak tau pemuda itu ikhlas atau tidak, tanpa ucapan atau kata-kata manis memang tapi sangat berarti baginya. Dan entah sadar atau tidak sikap Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan selalu membuatnya senang. Ia menatap anting itu lagi, kemudian beranjak menuju cermin dikamarnya, memasang anting itu ditelinga kirinya dan tersenyum.

"bagus" Kyuhyun punya selera yang bagus.

Tapi itu dulu, dulu sewaktu mereka kelas satu dan Yesung ingat betul bagaimana hubungan mereka menjadi seperti sekarang.

"**hei bodoh ! penampilanmu hebat"**

"**te-" Suara Yesung menguap begitu Kyuhyun memeluknya erat, ia menahan napas dan hanya berdiam kaku. Kyuhyun memang sudah biasa seperti ini, hanya saja rasanya selalu sama seperti waktu pertama kali. Karena terus diam, Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan memandang Yesung yang membelalakan mata kearahnya. Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah dan buru-buru menjauh.**

"**maaf" Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.**

"**kau tahu ! kemarin aku bertemu seseorang" kata Kyuhyun dengan muka berseri-seri. Yesung mendengus kecil, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengar ucapan itu dari Kyuhyun. Sejauh ini ia sudah dicekoki oleh tiga orang mantan pacar Kyuhyun dan sekarang ada lagi ?**

"**kau bertemu adik kelas, dia cantik, pintar dan berbakat. Lalu kalian berkenalan dan kau menyukai adik kelas itu"**

"**bagaimana.."**

"**sudah biasa" jawab Yesung malas, memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.**

"**jadi menurutmu, apa aku harus-"**

"**yah silahkan, silahkan kau mau mau menjadikanya pacarmu, istrimu ataupun nenekmu !" **

"**kenapa kau marah-marah ?"**

"**tidak, hanya saja kau terlalu picik, kau egois"**

"**kenapa sekarang menghinaku?" Yesung menggertakan giginya keras, apa Kyuhyun tidak tahu sekarang ia sedang tidak dalam suasana bercanda.**

"**terserahlah. Aku malas denganmu kau memang tidak pernah peka"**

"**Yasudah, kalau tidak mau mendengar kau bisa mengatakannya bukannya marah-marah dan menghinaku. Dan lagi seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau begitu egois"**

"**bukankah isi kepalamu itu jenius, untuk alasan apa kau mengataiku egois !"**

"**ya. Kau egois. Kau tidak pernah peka dengan semua yang sudah aku lakukan padamu" Kyuhyun berbalik dan menendang meja disampingnya lalu berjalan pergi.**

Begitulah kejadian yang ia selalu ingat. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermain kerumahnya lagi, mereka selalu berkelahi jika bertemu. Sebenarnya pernah Kyuhyun meminta maaf, tapi ia sendiri tidak mau justru meninju rahang kiri Kyuhyun, ia bisa melihat kemarahan dimata Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan pergi. Dan Kibum ia bertemu dengan Kibum di kedai es krim favoritnya.

"**kau tahu, es krimnya akan cepat meleleh jika kau memakannya dengan marah-marah" Yesung menoleh, disampingnya seorang namja dengan rambut agak gondrong dan memakai kacamata sedang memandangi es krimnya.**

"**oh terima kasih. Kau sangat menghibur" namja itu tersenyum.**

"**kau Yesung, kan ?" Yesung memandang namja disampingnya dengan alis terangkat, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa ia pernah bertemu dengan namja disampingnya.**

"**tidak usah memandangku begitu. Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalku, aku memang jarang menampakan diri disekolah. Maksudku selalu didalam kelas"**

"**jadi. Siapa namamu ?"**

"**Kim Kibum"**

"**Kibum..bum..bum..bum" Kibum tertawa mendengarnya.**

"**kenapa tertawa ?"**

"**tidak. Kau lucu" Yesung mengerjap-ngerjap kemudian tersenyum.**

"**terima kasih. Oh ya-"**

"**es krimnya" seru mereka bersamaan.**

**Kibum selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, walaupun agak pendiam. Dia memang jarang bertemu Kibum tapi seminggu atu dua minggu sekali mereka pasti bertemu dan mengobrol entah tentang komik kesukaan mereka ataupun hanya diam dan tertidur di perpustakaan bersama. Jangan salah mengartikan, mereka sama jika ada pelajaran yang menurut mereka membosankan. Maka jawabannya tidur di perpustakaan. Lalu Kibum mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak diduganya, bahwa Kibum menyukainya dan ingin membuat hubungan mereka lebih istimewa. Yesung menimbang-nimbangnya ia memang merasa nyaman didekat Kibum tapi bukan berarti ia suka padanya, dan lagi Kyuhyun masih mengisi penuh semua dalam dirinya. Apa Kibum tahu ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, apa Kibum juga tahu ia sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun terlebih apa Kibum tahu siapa Kyuhyun atau malah dirinya sendiri yang tidak tahu hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.**

"**kau masih belum melupakannya" terang Kibum akhirnya.**

"**maksudmu ?"**

"**Kyuhyun"**

"**oh" mendengar nama itu dada Yesung terasa seperti mengerut, ia memang belum melupakan Kyuhyun. Terlebih terlalu banyak hal yang harus dilupakanya tentang Kyuhyun.**

"**jadi artinya tidak" tanya Kibum. Ia tidak mau melihat Kibum kecewa dan juga ia tidak mau jika ia menerima Kibum justru Kibum menganggapnya pelampiasannya pada Kyuhyun.**

"**kau, baik aku tidak tahu kau ternyata juga mengenal Kyuhyun, aku belum menjawab tidak"**

"**jadi.."**

"**aku tidak bisa menolak orang yang selalu membuatku tersenyum" Kibum tidak berkata apa-apa lagi hanya tersenyum memandangnya.**

Yesung tersenyum samar dijendela kamarnya, Kibum memang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya saja seberapa jauh ia menyayangi Kibum, Kyuhyun selalu muncul ditengahnya. setelah Kyuhyun tahu hubungannya dengan Kibum, ia kembali seperti dulu, tidak benar seperti dulu. Dan Yesung baru tahu ternyata Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersahabat baik, walaupun Kibum adik kelasnya, tapi sikapnya dewasa. Bahkan Kibum tak pernah memanggil Yesung _Sunbae. _Ponsel Yesung berdering, sebuah pesan masuk.

_From : Hyuk Jae_

_Bagaimana ? kau sudah bicara dengannya._

Hyuk Jae memang perhatian, sudah praktis ia lupa atau sengaja melupakannya karena jujur ia bingung.

_To : Hyuk Jae_

_Belum._

_From : Hyuk Jae_

_Kau selalu begini. Jangan bilang kau ingin pindah sekolah besok -_-._

_To : Hyuk Jae_

_Hoho. Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak untuk apa aku melakukannya._

_From : Hyuk Jae_

_Yah. Mungkin karena kau aneh._

Baru Yesung akan mengetik balasannya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ternyata ibunya.

"eomma ada apa ?" Ibunya tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"kau belum makan malam. Ada masalah apa ?" ibunya memang peka, Yesung menghembuskan napas kasar.

"menurut eomma, pilih matematika atau es krim ?" Ibunya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"kenapa bertanya begitu"

"tidak, aku sedang…memilih" Yesung merebahkan dirinya dikasur sambil memandang langit-langit muram.

"itukan bukan pilihan yang sulit. Sudah jelas eomma pilih es krim. Karena es krim bisa membuat kita gembira" eommanya mengelus kepalanya.

"tapi matematika lebih penting bagiku daripada es krim"

"kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya dari awal-" eommannya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"-untuk apa kau biarkan dirimu bertanya. Cepat turun dan makan" satu debuman pintu dan satu tetes airmata, eommanya benar seperti apapun ia membenci matematika tetap saja matematika penting baginya, dan es krim ? bukankah selama ini es krim hanya pelampiasan kekesalannya terhadap matematika ? es krim selalu mendinginkan kepalannya sewaktu rumus matematika membuat kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Yesung mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya sebelum beranjak untuk makan malam.

_To : Hyuk Jae_

_Kurasa aku tidak perlu membicarakannya, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Matematika._

_*********************tink*****************_

Kibum berhenti menghitung langkahnya ketika ujung sepatunya bertemu dengan ujung sepatu seseorang, dan ia hapal betul siapa pemilik sepatu itu. Begitu mendongakkan kepalannya yang dilihat Yesung sedang mengacungkan komik volume terbaru didepan wajahnya.

"aku yang memegangnya pertama kali" kata Yesung bangga, Kibum tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Apa ia harus menjauh ? Yesung pasti sedih dan ia tidak suka melihatnya, tapi mereka baru putus kemarin.

"apa itu bagus ?" Kibum menyerah dan memilih duduk disamping Yesung.

"ya, kau harus membacannya !" Kibum tersenyum melihat Yesung mebalik-balik halaman komik itu dengan wajah antusias.

"bagaimana kalau kita membacanya berdua ?" Yesung menoleh padannya dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" aku Yesung melihat Kibum yang hanya diam.

"selain komik ?" Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"aku tidak bohong waktu aku berkata aku sayang padamu" kata Yesung memulai.

"aku tahu"

"dan..soal berhenti…aku sendiri bingung, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir jawabanku tidak salah. Kuharap kau tidak salah mengira" Kibum menunduk sejenak.

"aku juga ingin kau tahu, pemikiranku yang hanya seorang adik kelas mungkin agak kekanakan, kau sendiri juga pasti tau. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu"

"apa aku boleh merubah pilihanku lagi ?" dan satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Yesung.

"oh ya, aku juga sayang padamu"

_*********************tink*****************_

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung yang tertidur di meja kelas, Ia mengikuti Yesung dengan menjatuhkan kepalannya di meja lalu tersenyum. Yesung selalu tidur dengan ekspresi lucu 'bibir bergerak-gerak' lalu Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di pertengahan bibir Yesung bermaksud menghentikan. Memang berhenti, tapi pemiliknya juga membuka matannya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata Yesung yang sedikit kemerahan.

"ngantuk ?" Yesung tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Yesung.

"aku kangen padamu" Kyuhyun menggeser kepalannya lebih mendekat.

"dasar setan perayu !" kata Yesung pelan sambil menunjuk dahi Kyuhyun.

"dan kau malaikatku yang cantik" Kyuhyun ikut menunjuk dahi Yesung.

"jidat lebar !"

"mata sipit !"

"hidung mancung !" lalu tertawa bersama karena mengucapkannya bersamaan, Yesung diam lebih dulu. Lalu memandang Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba airmatannya mengalir.

" jangan menangis" semakin mendekatkan kepalannya sampai ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"kau brengsek !"

"yah kau benar, tapi jangan membenciku"

"kau brengsek karena aku tidak bisa marah padamu" Yesung mengangkat tangannya, tapi ditangkap Kyuhyun.

"aku mencintaimu, bodoh" hanya butuh satu dorongan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menempelkan bibirnya dipipi Yesung.

"tidak ada pacar kedua atau ketiga lagi ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae mengunyah bekal cerealnnya dengan berisik, ia menoleh pada Kibum dengan mulut penuh cereal.

"kau tahu ? kadang aku berpikir Yesung itu benar-benar bodoh !" Kibum memperhatikan serpihan cereal dan susu yang keluar dari mulur Hyuk Jae yang jatuh ke meja.

"meskipun bodoh kau menyayanginya bukan ?"

"aku tidak bisa berbohong soal itu"

'aku juga' tambah Kibum dalam hati. Lalu melap wajahnya yang terkena semburan Hyuk Jae.

"inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak mau memanggilmu _sunbae !"_ Hyuk Jae tertawa lalu menggeplak kepala Kibum keras.

=End=

* * *

makasih yang sempet review^^

mukhaclouds, ermaclouds, yesunghyunggue, niraa, **aku suka ff**, ** 24**, **ysismine**, **libra love clouds**, **cloud3424**, **ranimaharsi**

buat kak ana a.k.a(ysismine) sabar ya :p Parisnya masih lama mungkin...

happy weekend semuanya, jangan lupa review.


End file.
